A Date In Pansy's Diary
by dracos-kiki
Summary: “Ah,a key, I wonder what it’s for? Crabbe, Goyle, you seen Parkinson lately? I haven't seen her since supper.”
1. A Key

I don't own anything mentioned in the Harry Potter books @ all  
  
Draco had been sitting in the common room, as usual scanning the room for what stupid idiot hadn't learned yet that anything you had left in the Slytherin common room, or anywhere for that matter, would become Draco's.  
  
"Ah, here we go what's this? A key, hum, I wonder what it's for?" said Draco pocketing it, "Oh well, it's mine now. Crabbe, Goyle, you seen Parkinson lately?"  
  
"No, not since supper why," replied Crabbe.  
  
Since they were children Draco had always called Pansy Parkinson, "Parkinson" it had been that way since they were almost seven, considering their parents had been friends since before they were born.  
  
"No reason, I just, just wanted to know, alright?" Draco had felt slightly uncomfortable, he was now somewhat concerned, he hadn't seen Pansy either, it was about the sixth or seventh time this week she had utterly disappeared for about 2 or three hours after supper.  
  
MiIlicent Bulstrode had just walked into the common room, "I know where she is," Millicent had said this in such a smart alike tone that even Draco had been seriously irritated. Not wanting anyone, especially Millicent, to find out that he, hater of everything, had maybe some concern for the great disappearing acts of Pansy.  
  
For the first time in nearly eight years he hadn't thought of her as Parkinson, but Pansy. 


	2. A Book Like What?

I don't own anything mentioned in the Harry Potter books @ all  
  
"Why do you want to know? Taking a liking to her, have you?" Millicent was indeed one of the only people who were as vicious and as much as a smart ass as he was, her and Pansy.  
  
"No, I, she, she owes me 6 gallons, she lost a bet with me. " Draco had said stuttering quite badly.  
  
"Well your not going to find her hiding under a seat cushion, so maybe if you got your fat ass and actually started looking for her you might find her, but she's not in the common room, and I can't tell you anymore, promised." Millicent hadn't even given him a second thought as she left.  
  
"Oh, come off it Millicent, where is she? And what is she hiding from. I won't kill her I just want to know." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"She's got a book, a book that will tell all, almost like a pensieve really, she writes everything down now, and she said it relives her stress or something." Millicent replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, is that, that stupid, worn out, leather book she's always got with her, ridiculous really, I mean, who carries a book with her, I mean someone could find it, someone like." Draco's voice had gone into a whisper; he would defiantly hear himself thinking "someone like me" a definite snicker with a grossest smile swept across his face.  
  
He pulled the key out of his pocket and his grin got even wider, "Where does Pans-"he broke off " I mean, Parkinson keep this book? Millicent?" Draco definitely wanted to find this book. 


	3. Quarrel In The Common Room

I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only the plot. P.S. I WISH I OWNED DRACO!  
  
Quarrel In The Common Room  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room thinking to himself what things this book could contain. His imagination had defiantly got the better of him when Pansy Parkinson walked into the common room, he turned to look at her, and he was surveying her. There she was standing in front of him, blonde hair, and beautiful eyes that weren't all green, but not all that brown either, she had indeed grown out of her pug-like face, she no longer looked like a pug at all. Her face showed no smile or evil snicker, but a sort of disappointed look, not at someone else, but herself.  
  
There it was the book was right there in her hands. He was going to need to catch her off guard, or something of the sort. She sat down in front of the fire and started writing in her book.  
  
"What are you doing Parkinson?" Draco asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"I'm writing. Why? Are you writing a book on me?" Pansy did not use her normal, "In love with Draco until death" tone; she used a more solid and irritated one.  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where do you keep going? You know, after dinner and all. You're never here anymore."  
  
"So, Why do you want to know? And can you shut up now; I've already told you I'm trying to write!"  
  
"No! I want to know where you keep going off to!" Draco was thinking to himself why Pansy had been acting this way, she was so stubborn and secretive, she had more of a "my way or the highway" attitude. He definitely liked this more than the push over, whatever Draco wants Pansy, it was much more, more, striking.  
  
"It's none of your god damb business! I am surprised though, you're thinking of someone other than yourself. Goodbye."  
  
Pansy strode off to the girls dormitories, and in quite a fuss too. In her room Millicent had already been asleep, considering it was already 10:30, she could definitely understand why, being very tired herself.  
  
"Oh, shit! Pansy you prat you forgot to do your Muggle Studies report. I'll be up for hours." Pansy had to, reluctantly; grab her "History of the Muggles, and Why They Never Found Us" and start her report. She would have much rathered to do this in the common room, but if Draco had found out that one of her elective classes had not only been, Muggle Studies, but that she was partners with Hermione Granger. 


	4. Name Games

I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter stories, but I do own the plot!  
  
Name Games  
  
That morning Pansy awoke extra early. She did her hair and makeup, as usual. As she was rushing down the stairs and out of the common room, she crashed, right into Draco.  
  
"What in the bloody hell? Pansy what the hell are you doing?" Half-asleep Draco had immensely struggled putting all these words together.  
  
"Oh, sorry Draco. Wait, what did you call me?"  
  
The now, fully, awake Draco had indeed realized what he had said. He had called her by her first name, but replied, "I called you Parkinson like I always do."  
  
"Oh." She had seemed somewhat disappointed in his reply, she was sure he had called her Pansy.  
  
"I want to ask you something. What were you writing, you know in that book last night"  
  
"I was writing-" but she broke off, she did want to tell Draco what that book was, and what and where she was going, but he couldn't know, he couldn't. "Oh, um, never mind that, Oh, shit I forgot my report upstairs!"  
  
Pansy dashed up to her dormitory to retrieve it. While she had done that Draco had gotten ready so fast she could have sworn he had set some form of a record.  
  
"Parkinson, wait up!" he yelled to her as she was leaving the common room.  
  
She had made no effort to slow down in the least, so he had to speed up, into a run.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I see no one stopping you."  
  
"Where do you keep going off to? I never see you anymore, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I am sick of living I you shadow Malfoy. I want to do something productive with my life! And not something that pleases whatever you want, I want to do something that I want to do!"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks, but Pansy kept going. She had called him Malfoy, she had never ever done that before, as long as he could remember. 


	5. Hey Guyz, Author Note

Hi guyz,  
  
This has nothing to do with the story I just wanted to put in some xtra info!!  
  
#1- I just want to thank all the people who reviewed my story! Thax for your input!  
  
#2-Hey Padfoot I know this isn't what you meant by ya know. . . I'm weird.  
  
#3-I know my chapters r xtra short, I like them like that tho, cuz when I'm typing, ya I'm slow an I get kind of bored really easily.  
  
#4-Keep reading I'm not sure how long it will be, but I hope I can come up with some good ideas. . .  
  
#5-If you do have any ideas for me that wud be really great, send them to kiki_luvz_draco@hotmail.com, or put them in the reviews, that would be really great  
  
#6-I kinda need info on what I'm doing wrong, cuz this is my 2nd fanfic, and my 1st one was a pretty bug flub!  
  
*****Thanx so much!********  
  
P.S. if any of you happen to own Draco, please send him to me in a box, with holes, ya know 4 breathing, @ Kiki Massagli 6969 I Want Draco Ln. 9.0.2.1.0. Harryville, California  
  
LOL Jk! See ya guyz l8ter 


End file.
